ocean eyes
by boyumling
Summary: DISCONTINUED..saskay lives a perfect *hint the sarcasm* life until the principal's son naruto  decides to join the school. after that things are never the same beginning from day one.enjoy! i suck in giving a summary.GOMEN. o O
1. chapter1

A/N: Hello minna!dis is my second fanfic.. My 1st one was a huge tragedy..Totally sucked.. ahh that aside hope u enjoy dis one.. ^_^

CHAPTER 1- WHY ME!

**~SASUKE'S POV~**

"_I'm very proud of u son" Fukagu my i-don't-know-what-a-smile-is dad said with teary eyes…whoa…hold it!…did I just say tears? now that's something you don't see in a million years ….I must have done something really good. i knew it Saskay Uchiha is always awesome…in the background mom was sobbing happy tears..a little behind her Itachi was sulking in the corner. Hah!take that! Jerk!When he caught my eyes my "perfect big brother" flipped me 'the finger' .I just smirked._

"_You have really surpassed your brother..i really should have understood your true potential..u deserve.. u deserve …."i waited with bated breath..maybe I would get the company..or the car i almost pleaded father to buy..i repeat "almost"..damn my Uchiha pride..if i weren't one I would have fallen on my knees n given a million dollar puppy eyes n beg for it.. it is a Mercedes Benz..dark blue..drool sexy. Who wouldn't beg? Damn his clan! "u deserve…"dad continued slowly picking his glass of water n without warning splashed it on clueless me…_

ARGHHHHHH!… ITACHIII..UR SOOOO DEAD! i woke up from my dream-turned- nightmare soaking wet, the culprit sniggering quietly in the corner of my room.

"Boys!What happened?What was that squeak?" mom's worried voice reached up from the kitchen. Squeak! I do not squeak! It was a scream..a very uchiha-type-manly-scream. Thank u very much. Itachi froze and then flew across the room clamping my mouth and cutting my air supply in the process with his hand before i could tell on him(what! dont give me that look!have a sibling like him and I want to see which super-idiot-hero tolerates it. And this DOESN'T come under uchiha pride list. ) and replied "Nothing mom.. I just stepped on one of saskay's toys."

"Itachi, did u just throw a bucket of water on saskay again? That is the fourth bed sheet i've washed in a week!and fyi saskay doesn't have any toy which sounds like that..atleast act your age..i told you to wake him up not bathe him...ITACHI!Saskay's turning blue..let go off him." mom scolded as she appeared in my room. He immediately let go with a sheepish look as I took huge gulps of air which my body was denied of . "Thanks mom...never send him to my room again .ever. It's like a legal permission for him to torture me. He does that enough anyway. One day you'll find my dead body wrapped up in the closet and he will still give you that innocent look.".

Unfortunately mom had some bones to pick with me too..she whipped her long raven hair across and stood towering over me "And YOU! you were supposed to be out of bed 2 hours ago. Your starting your new classes at school and you'll wind up late. I told u at least a thousand times to stop playing games in your pc till late night...no!don't bother giving me an excuse or explanation..now get dressed and ready for school in 10 min or ill send your dad to fetch you." For someone just an inch taller than me she sure looked intimidating and i must have looked like a drowned rat. "You look like a drowned rat. "quipped Einstein uncool thing to say in front of a mom whom you've pissed off twice in a total of 5 min plus throw in the five wet bed sheets. Silence for a whole minute. "grounded for a week..do the dishes for the whole week..plus wash this bed sheet "mom's super cold iceberg voice rang in the room as she transferred the pathetic looking sheet into the arms of an open mouthed Itachi . After the door slammed I turned to him giving him my most innocent look and said quietly "nii-san... be careful while washing dat..i really had a u-know-what dream last night.." I trailed off to the bathroom and quickly shut the bathroom door. The look on his face when realization dawned on him was priceless. VICTORY! It really turned out to be a good morning.

Ten minutes later mom was fussing over me to eat my breakfast with her trademark kind smile. Talk about split personality. She must have been the test subject for the author of " Dr Jerkyll and Mr Hyde" . Dad was reading the morning news and making small uchiha-grunting noises. That probably meant he thoroughly disapproved either the article or what the article was about. Im so glad I wasn't the newspaper. It was a miracle it didn't shrivel up and turn to dust.

"Heard your principal minato's son is joining your school...i think he is of your age." Hold it right there! Dad was actually talking!To me!. Im still dreaming..Maybe I should crawl-i mean walk up to my bed and go back to sleep. I managed to slap myself to sanity slipping back my im-too-cool-to-care face and politely replied "Don't know..he wouldn't tell us would he?..Personal stuff thingy." Why where we even having this conversation?

"Personal bah! The kids godfather Mr Jiraya..he's the head of the Rasengan companies,he wouldn't stop talking about it during the international companies meeting..apart from keeping his eyes pasted on anything wearing a skirt. Personal!"spat my dad. I inwardly groaned. Really! Why were we having this talk? Of all the father-son talk we could have had! So some stupid boy is going to join the school. Big deal! He is the princi's son. Big deal! What was biting dad? "He might be favored above you...make sure u do better than him...in any respects. In all respect." I looked back bitterly at my plate. So that's it! Do better than anyone. Keep the families pride. Be like your brother. Win! Win! Win! Not even once have I been told by him to just have fun, make friends (except for rich kids and that too for business motives) and live life like a normal kid. Thankfully the honk of the school bus saved me from my dad and my self pity mode.

I packed my bento in my schoolbag and reached for the door. But I was suddenly pushed into something soft and a second later a soft kiss was landed on my forehead .What would I do without my mom? I pulled myself away from her, whispering thanks and giving her one of my rare smiles I opened the door where the school bus was waiting for me. Oh and my stupid fangirls.

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning!Ohayo! How where your holidays?" "Sasuke-kun! See this cake I baked for you. I spent all summer learning how to bake it" I contemplated jumping off the bus but the damn doors had already closed. This is exactly why the Mercedes Benz is so important to me. I just gave them my passed-down-through-generation uchiha glare and took out my ipod. Putting the headphone in my ears I shoved forwards towards my favorite seat except for a tiny bit of a problem. It was already occupied by a mop of blonde hair.

* * *

><p><strong>~NARUTO'S POV~<strong>

I really got up on the wrong side of the bed today. First day at school. Father's the principal. And here I am forced to ride the blasted school bus. For god's sake it's the first day! I mean at least I could have got a ride in my dad's office car for at least the first day..but no! It had to be important for my parents that naruto 'their son' to make friends as soon as possible. Which normal parents think that a ride in a school bus leads to an ever lasting friendship?All it lead to was a huge embarrassment from falling down after missing the bus steps in addition to being removed from 10 seats with a "get up blondie!thats my seat." At last with my patience running low I took a unoccupied seat next to the window. the bus stopped with a jerk in front of an impressive house. It kind of look like the ones from a vampire movie..old and majestic yet sad looking. I caught a glimpse of black hair and pale skin and was strongly reminded of a vampire . Suddenly I felt the bus overloaded with girls and cries of sasuke-kun. I smirked while thinking 'poor pretty boy'. The next minute I felt a hard shove on my shoulder "oye dats my find another."

That did it! i saw red. I swiveled around eyes screwed up in anger "Why? Did your father make this bus? Or is your name written in it? Who died and made you king of this seat?" I opened my eyes slowly to find equally shocked black eyes staring at whole bus so quiet in a matter of nanoseconds. Whatever doubt was there that the house belonged to vampires was erased immediately. This kid was absolutely not normal..flawless pale skin..cold black eyes with a tint of red..or was that just my imagination..and of course the superior you-are-all-lesser-beings air about him. I imagined shoving a bunch of garlic right at his face and chanting "in the name of everything holy..begone evil one!begone to where you're from." Maybe no one screamed at him before..well! Welcome to my world!. in seconds his cold look turned into a full fledged murderous glare. Wooden stake..a cross..holy water..anything….somebody..im going to be murdered with my blood sucked out..i could do with a little help. You wouldn't want an awesome handsome guy like me to die like this. would u?

"Hn..Dobe!All blondes are really idiots!"with that the Dracula just sat in the seat next to me music blazing out of his stupid headphones.. **he did not just say that**! This person is on the top of all my negative list! "Teme!take your head out of your ass and see how messed up you are..cold ice prick!" Vampire or no vampire he deserved to burn in hope the loud music show-off ends up deaf too. I huffed and pulled myself into a tight ball and pointedly looked out of the window. What did I do to deserve this! Suddenly he leaned forward,his bangs almost touching my cheeks and whispered "And by the way my name **is** written here" as he pointed a neat scrawl 'SASUKE UCHIHA' made by a permanent marker in dark blue colour near the window. Honestly! Whats with this jerk? Sasuke.. huh!nice name for ice prince..and why is my face still red? I groaned and ignored him for the rest of the bus ride. Better for my sanity. It was slipping away with every passing minute and I could mentally see myself bidding it goodbye through the cursed bus window. Why me?

**FINALLY! WHEW! CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE. That took all my grey cells. Plz review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!my bloody college is starting and im gonna get my placement seasons on. TT_TT..So I'm at a major low mood. Damn my life! Im so new to this writing stuff(y am I blushing?)..so plz forgive and ignore my mistakes(stupid grammar,spellings and a load of other stuff ).**

**CHAPTER-2 SHIT MOMENTS.**

~Normal pov~

_SCREEECCHHH!SKIDD! HALT !THROW!_ "KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL!OUT EVERYONE!"screamed the bus driver. Cursing using the choicest words naruto picked himself off the bus floor . _grumble..idiot blind driver…grumble…get dad to fire him… mumble…could have got killed… mumble..._

"hn dobe..Don't blame the driver if you've got no sense of balance" smirked the perfectly seated Uchiha..not a single strand of hair out of place. Life is sooo unfair. In fact he was the only one not splayed out like dead meat on the floor. "I don't exactly like to see your perfectly displayed backside."

Naruto turned purple. If that was what mixing anger and embarrassment could do to a human face. "Look here you-censor-self centered-censor-more censor-bastard. I don't know what your problem is!Wait…I know! Ur suffering from pole-stuck-in-ass!But I'm not your doctor here. So leave me alone." With that Naruto marched out of the bus into the sun and stopped and stared. And stared for sometime more_. Oh shit._ He turned shooting his famous puppy eyes straight at poor unsuspecting Sasuke "Ah he he… ano sa ano sa could you show me where the principal's office is?"

Sasuke stood for a minute or so and fainted. _Dang!Right on target.. in your face bastard_! Naruto did a little mental jig. His puppy eyes never failed him till date except his parents of course. The Uchiha was no exception. He bent over and slapped his face(a little harder than required) to wake him was almost considering making the bastard smell his socks when the dark eyes started to flutter open. _Atlast_ . Sasuke nearly had a mini heart attack at seeing Naruto 's face just inches away from his,eyes alive with mischief. "wake up.."

~SASUKE'S POV~

5 minutes later:

_Why am I doing this again ? Yeah!The look. What was I supposed to do against a killer look like that . Its strength rivaled that of the Uchiha glare. _I thought and groaned as I led the blonde dobe to the princi's room,him talking nonstop.

"And then I did..blah..blah…I defeated..blah..blah..I'm black belt in…more blah blah."

What's with the motor mouth? How does he do that? He must have had an overdose of hyperactive pills. I saw the students give us odd looks. God!This would take weeks to die down. _Sasuke! The Sasuke caught helping some random talking machine. Yay me! _And why did the principal have to have his room in the top floor. I mean "normal" principals usually keep their rooms on the ground or middle floor. But then.. he was always weird that way and KHS under him rose to no. 1.

"Sasuke-kun!Sasuke-kun"a pink haired girl bounced up and down my arm screaming my ears off. _No!not now!not today. When did she even get here?_ I extracted myself from her death grip*read-flung with the grace of a wrestler*. She just pouted brushing off the dirt from her skirt and cooly announced "I know you want me Sasuke-kun..no ones ever rejected Sakura before. I'll wait for u_". Yeah right!When hell freezes over. I'd rather be with blondie here…_ No! I did not think that!..bad Sasuke..wrong Sasuke. After bashing my head in the nearest wall I turned to find said blonde drooling after Sakura with love shapped eyes. .good.

I was **not** jealous! I had to get that dobe to the principals office and get over with it. Didn't want to be caught hanging with that retarded piece of work. _**"Whom are you lying?"**_ said a little irritating voice in my head but I kicked it to outer space for the time being. Yanking him by the collar("hey!watch it ice prick. I was bird watching!") I dragged him all the way to the top floor. "Here!This is the office". I practically shoved his face in the door.

"Don't bother me again. I don't know u and you don't know me. End of story."

I saw a shadow of pain pass by his eyes but it immediately turned to a cold defiant glare. "As if I ever want to know you again. pur-lease I'd rather make friends with an ! you're not even worth hating."

His cheeks pink with the anger and strain pleased me much..hmm why not give him a parting scare. I suddenly caught his arm tightly and cupping his face with my other hand leaned forward.

~NARUTO'S POV~

Whats with this Dracula? Ive practically told him my whole life story and all he has done till now is give me his so called "killer glare." Should I tell him it doesn't work on me?

pffftttt …I get that from mom a dozen times a day for a million reasons. Like the last time was early this morning when I decided to smuggle kyuubi,my pet fox in my school bag. If I had a tail like kyuubi's I'd have stuck it between my legs and it would never have surfaced again. Such is the power of moms glare.

"Sasuke-kun!" I turned my head and kami! She was heavenly! Perfect hazel eyes, pink kissable pouty lips in a flawless skin. Her strawberry dyed hair fitted her perfectly increasing her cuteness level. But to my disgust she was all over that teme hands everywhere. It gave me little satisfaction to see his face look constipated. Hah! My chance to win over my angel from evil ice prick. Knight in shining armor mode!

And the next thing I knew I was being dragged by the collar . After shoving my head unceremoniously in the door Mr. Iceberg literally told me to lay off him. Wtf! Like as if I wanted to be caught roaming with a Edward look alike!(hmm does he glitter? ).Im not that inclined to spend my high school days talking with a wall. _**But it hurt. didn't it?**_ Thanks for the input voice-in-my-head but I so don't need you here. Abracadabra away please.

I did what I could and screamed my head off at him. Uh..why is he looking at me like that..no don't come any closer.

"let go off my hand!teme!" He just smirked as his face inched nearer . Wait! this is not right. Is he going to…? What! _**Push him off Naruto**_ screamed my brain.. but my body just fell into 'im not listening to u..grey matter' mode.

CRASH! FLUMP! The door into which I was leaning opened and the next moment I felt hot lips(vampires are supposed to be cold,ne?) on mine as I fell flat on the cold floor.

~NORMAL POV~

The strength in which Sasuke was thrown across the principal's office to the nearest wall would have made Hercules weep.

"You…you…fag" spat Natuto with all the venom he could muster. Sasuke noticed that his eyes were no longer ocean blue but a dark blue like a stormy ocean..and where those slits? "That was my first.. you ruined everything."

"Hai hai" Naruto turned to look at the speaker to find a man with a bandana over one of his eye and all of his lower face covered.

"What do we have here? Haven't you guys heard about empty classrooms or janitors closet. Being too bold like this isn't a smart thing to do."

"It was an accident, Kakashi sensei" Sasuke answered with all the coldness his could muster. Meanwhile Naruto looked as if struggling to find the easiest and most painful way to kill the man. "I was just escorting lost dobe here to the principal's office."

"The dode you speak of is supposed to be my son." Said a clear ringing voice from the principal's desk as blue eyes matching Naruto's stared at him in cold amusement.

"Dad!" called out Naruto.

Dad? Dad. Dad! Sasuke watched in horror as he felt his brain go in shut down mode. All he managed to process was "OH SHIT!"


End file.
